1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to workpiece chucking apparatus and has particular reference to improvements in collet chucks.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Inherent in workpiece chucking with machine collets is pull back of the collets with workpiece clamping, i.e. collet closing. The amount of collet pullback being related to the difference between open collet diameter and workpiece diameter accordingly requires consistency of workpiece diameter for consistency of workpiece displacement and compensation for workpiece displacement in machining operations such as facing, side finishing and/or cutting to precise lengths.
In view of prior art workpiece stops being generally ungainly and complex in structure as well as costly and/or tedious to adjust or otherwise operate, it is a principal object of this invention to provide an improved workpiece dead stop for collet chucks.
More particularly, there is the objective of providing a collet chuck dead stop which is adapted to function independently of collet closing pullback.
Still another object is to accomplish the above with dead stop means of simple construction and which is universally adaptable to collets of various sizes, readily adjustable for dead stop positioning and reliable in repeated operation.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.